


My Name is Liza

by HeRell_77



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Bisexual Male Character, Body Dysphoria, Dancing and Singing, Dirty Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangsters, Gotham City - Freeform, Hair-pulling, Hormones, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Liza is trans, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, May/December Relationship, Non-Canon Relationship, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Carmine Falcone, Past Child Abuse, Past Underage Sex, Redemption, Rough Oral Sex, Seduction, Trans Character, because Liza deserved better, ’cause I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRell_77/pseuds/HeRell_77
Summary: Liza Smith has been on the run since she was kicked out of her home at 15. Now, 7 years later, Liza’s hired by Fish Mooney to seduce a mob boss to fall in love with her. And she’s all in— it will be more dangerous than anything she’s ever done, but the payout will get her out of Gotham, and give her a life she had never even allowed herself to dream of.Despite the danger, it was supposed to be easy— spend some time with the man, flirt, fuck, listen to his pillow talk, then report back. But it proves anything but, as she gets to know the dangerous, terrifying, and yet often times sweet and protective man she was sent to betray.And begins to fall for him.





	My Name is Liza

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not over Liza’s shitty fate in Gotham (not trying to spoil, but I got attached and damn it, I liked her; that damn sexy voice * shivers *), so I came up with this little alternate bit of fluff to get myself through the mourning period. It has a HEA ending, so that I can pretend that’s really what happened.  
> .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.
> 
> I may add warnings & stuff— idk. We’ll see :)

Liza—

I’d been preparing for this moment for 3 months. 3 months of Fish’s insults, her constant pushing and tests and feeling like any moment I’m going to say the wrong thing and end up at the bottom of Gotham Lake with brand new cement boots. 3 months of learning this man inside out, better than his own mama. I knew his eating habits, the way he took his coffee, who gave him his first kiss. I knew his favorite music, the songs his mama sang to him as a boy, the location of his favorite lake house just north of Gotham. 

I knew how he liked to be sucked, that he preferred his sexual partners to be submissive, and that his preference was women, but he wasn’t one to turn down a pretty boy or two. 

So, Fish figured, I was a perfect mix between the pretty boys he sometimes brought home, and the cultivated, polished women whom he showed off as arm candy. 

I would be one in the sheets and the other in the streets. 

She thought this was hilarious. I wanted to punch her in the throat. 

So, this moment has been long coming. But now that it’s here, I’m strangely... calm. I’m waiting for him on the steps of Gotham’s main library, my mind flowing with facts, little tidbits of a man I’ve never even met, and trying not to look like a street kid posing— badly; playing dress up— as a lady. 

Because that’s what I have to be now. A lady. Proper. Gentle. Submissive. Educated. 

All the things I’m not. Not even Fish knew the lengths I’d gone to, and would continue to go to, to survive. 

No, when you’re kicked out by your parents at 15 for having a brain different from the norm, it makes it a bit difficult to care about going to high school classes, getting an education, becoming a respectable citizen. You’re more worried about when you’re going to be able to eat next, and hoping that shive you bought with 20 minutes on your knees behind a dumpster will be enough if someone decides it’s your turn to pay for the privilege of sleeping wherever the fuck you’re sleeping that night. 

My calm is broken, my thoughts completely scattered, when I catch sight of him. Carmine Falcone. 56. Almost 34 years older than me. The head of the Falcone crime family and the most powerful man in Gotham. 

And he’s staring right at me.

**Author's Note:**

> I have multiple other works here on AO3, but this is the only one I’m currently working on. All the others I’m finished writing, I’m just uploading them chapter-by-chapter. So this one may be a bit less frequent on updates... but I’ll do my best :D


End file.
